defy you
by Agent Pendergast
Summary: this is another one shot brought to you by me. now when you read this plaese remember that this is the first fight scene i have written, so be kind. the actaual summary is this:naraku has created another incarnation to attack inuyasha and his friends witc


Yet another one-shot brought on by bouncing around in my head while listening to one of my favorite bans, The Offspring.

Now knowing my "talents" for writing this will probably have a lot of grammatical problems and not be that great, I'm sorry in advance.

Also this will be my first battle scene so keep that in mind.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, and I don't own Defy you by The Offspring, so im making no cash off of this story please don't take away my money.

Random letters will be the section divider

_Music_

Now on to the reason you all came, the story.

Jdhoa;ghoanoruihgaoniahw;kdhsignava;owgva;onfihga;kdjgfirhpa;gojpehg;lahnvgoiaeng

Inuyasha and his friends and comrades in their journey to obtain the sacred jewel of four souls looked upon the remains of a battle field from their latest battle against their rival and the cause of their journey the half-demon Naraku. With the power Naraku has been gaining form the jewel shards he holds he has become a major power in the fight for the jewel, and a puppet master predicting and torturing these shard hunters. This last battle has shown their defiance to his plans.

flashback to the battle

Naraku has decided that it has been too peaceful for inuyasha and his group of friends, so he decides it is time for a new incarnation to be sent. Remembering the havoc that the mind reader goshinki caused, he decides to send another of those specifications. Taking a piece of his flesh he repeats the process that has created his other "children". The end result is a almost carbon copy of goshinki, except the color pattern has been reversed, where goshinki was purple with white hair, this new creation, coshinki ( AN: I'm sorry for this bull shit name but im not really putting much effort into this character it only serves the minor purpose of being the cause of the battle, again sorry for the bad name), has white skin and purple hair, also this predecessor has much more brute strength but has less talent for mind reading. With a sinister gleam in his eye Naraku gives his orders to this monstrosity "Go and destroy inuyahsa and his friends, they have been a thorn in my side for far too long" coshinki's only response in a primal growl and a nod of understanding, before it leaves the poison covered palace that is Naraku's base.

After days of hunting the incarnation finds his prey. "Naraku has ordered your death inyasha and I plan on accomplishing this".

With a confidant smirk inuyasha reply's "whatever lets get this fight started". With those words spoken pandemonium breaks loose.

_You push me around_

_But you can't win_

_You may throw me down_

_But I'll get up again_

As inuyasha unsheathes his sword the tetsuiga (sorry but I'm having spelling the swords name please forgive me) his companions also prepare. In a flash of fire the kitten like kirara becomes a great tiger prepared for battle, and is mounted by her mistress the demon slayer sango, Kagome loads her bow and arrow, and the monk Miroku readies his staff and sutras for battle.

Kirara takes to the air in time to avoid the powerful lunge of coshinki, the resulting strike leaving a rather large crater in its wake. "Not so fast priestess" growls out the beast as it strikes kagome with a back hand before she can launch her sacred arrow. While kagome is not weak she is still only a human and is put out of commission from this blow. Seeing this inuyasha attacks in a fit of rage only to be swatted aside also, but unlike kagome he is half demon and get back up with a sneer "is that all you've got weakling"

_The more you say _

_The more I defy you _

_So get out of my face_

_You cannot stop us_

_You cannot bring us down_

"Hahaha you weaklings actually believe you can defeat me, I like my brother goshinki can predict your attacks as soon as the rise in your mind, for im coshinki the mind reader, it is impossible to win hahahaha"

It is miroku that replies this time, calmly he asks "are you quite finished now?" as he starts to unwrap his cursed hand. "Feel free to use that but I feel it is only safe to warn you that like my master's insects I too possess the poison of naraku in my body". Hearing this miroku decides not to tempt fate with his wind tunnel, suddenly with a burst of speed coshinki jumps to the left, avoiding the great boomerang of sango. " so you are sango the demon hunter who's brother is another servant of my master, you can't save him and you can't save your friends either" state's the demon reading sango's worst fears in her mind and using them in a play of mental warfare. A cry of "iron reaver soul stealer" is heard before coshinki give's off a cry of both pain and rage "forget about me already?" ask's inuyasha in a mocking way.

_We go on and on_

_You'll never break us down_

_We are alive_

_The wind blows I'll lean into the wind_

While inuyasha fights with coshinki sango looks to miroku who holds up two of his sutras and points to his eyes. Understanding his plan to blind the beast sango nods and pulls out one of her poison bombs (AN: I have only seen them once and that was the battle of sango vs. inuyahsa right before she joins the group) and they both prepare for the moment that they can put their plan into action.

In the battle with inuyasha he is having harder time than he originally predicted, he decides that it is time to try the wind scar and stop momentarily to unsheathe his sword, unfortunately this is all the time the coshinki needs to strike "oh no I know what that sword can do and I wont allow it to be used" yells coshinki as it lunges forward at a speed the almost matched that of koga's and strikes inuyasha, it's claws piercing his stomach (AN: I chose that spot because it seems to me that is where he is injured the most) and swatted away with the other hand throwing him into a tree.

With that taken care of coshinki turns and this is the opportunity sango and miroku have been waiting for, they both throw their weapons simultaneously. Unfortunately coshinki sees this coming and once again demonstrates its speed in dodging. "Is that all you got" questions the demon as it incapacitates miroku, and takes kirara out of the sky.

_My anger grows_

_I'll use it to win _

_The more you say _

_The more I defy you_

_So get out of my way_

_All my will_

_All my strength_

_Rip it out_

_Start again_

Seeing his friends in danger inuyasha unsheathes his blade making it grow to its full glory, the currents of air appear around the blade as it prepares to launch it's ultimate attack, the wind scar. With a great roar inuyasha unleashes a blast the devours coshinki. "NO I CANNOT LOSE, I WILL NOT LOSE" those were the final words of the beast as is disappears to the nothingness where it came from.

_You cannot stop us_

_You cannot bring us down_

_Never give up_

_We go on and on_

_You'll never break us down_

_We are alive_

end the flashback

Now inuyasha and his friends turn their backs to the battle field and resume their journey to collect the full jewel, and destroy naraku.

_Can you leave it all behind_

_Can you leave it all behind_

_Cause you can't go back_

_Can't go back_

Hfgo;lanvourhnvihabromvrk;hgneuovbeuogveoa;iragvnarejgihwrjaik

Ok that was my first battle scene and my second one-shot

Now that you have read it please to the right thing and review

I don't care if you just write good job, or you suck just respond people

Please just click the purple button on the bottom of the screen and voice your opinion.

Thank you for reading this.


End file.
